1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a modular structure for connecting interface on front panel of PC (personal computer) case. More specifically, the present invention is a connecting interface that integrates input/output of PC and is installed at the front panel of PC, such that the users can insert, connect, or expand peripherals easily.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The current interfaces of PC for input or output data include printer port, COM port, video I/O port, audio I/O port, USB connecting port, or IEEE 1394 port, etc, which mainly support the connection for data I/O of computer. However, the desktop PC typically installed the connecting ports mentioned above at the back side of PC. To connect these ports, the PC has to be turned oppositely for insertion and connection. After connection, the PC has to be tuned back again. Apparently, it is inconvenient for the users.
While part of the manufacturers of PC case have arranged some of the frequently used connecting port, such as audio I/O port or USB connecting port, at the front panel, there exist inconsistency of specifications between miscellaneous main boards and PC cases in addition to the difference between connecting terminals. Besides, the connecting ports provided at the front panel of PC case are not modualized standardly. Therefore, even though some connecting ports are installed at the front panel of PC case, these ports are often not usable for the users.
Moreover, currently the connecting ports provided by the manufacturers of PC case are installed independently, e.g., some provide audio connecting port only or provide USB connecting port only. The reason why manufacturers of main board and PC case did not provide connecting terminals previously is that the manufacturers of PC case did not modualize these connecting ports standardly, and the connecting ports are thus obstructed to be provided at the front panel of PC case to become a generalized specification.